Checkered Mates
by Ink Penn
Summary: Jay can’t seem to get over Charles and Metis believes that it is vice-versa. Charles opines that Metis should worry about his own problems first. :JoshxMetis: :CharlesxJay: ?JoshxJay? ?CharlesxMetis?


* * *

Disclaimer: Honeydew Syndrome is the property of Schumie and Nuu – no infringements intended.

* * *

**Checkered Mates**

* * *

**1. Moving Back Is Not An Option - I**

* * *

I have never been unusually fond of the rain but it is the times when it drowns out the droning voice of Old Mac, the Math teacher, that I think I might like it more than most people. More than Charles, at least, who I'm sure hates rain now that he knows that Jay loves it. I don't know why such a thought entered my mind. Maybe it's the fact that I'm annoyed by Jay's ludicrous attempts to avoid Charles at all costs. Maybe it's the fact that I don't know what happened between Charles and Jay – and I can't guess.

Even thought I've been with Charles since forever, there are lots of things about him that I can't guess but they are things that I can just ask him. However, I am actually _apprehensive_ when it comes to Jay – it makes Charles' mood so bad that he cracks lame jokes. It is terrible to be with him then.

And no, I cannot ask Jay, either. The harmless guy seems so pitiable in his misery that even a high-class shrink won't know how to go about handling him.

Maybe that's not entirely true. There is one guy who knows how to go about Jay in a manner that surprised us all – surprised me more than other people because I did not expect it of him. Josh has been plainly wonderful with Jay. Josh and I have few common friends but I little suspected that Jay was one of them. Jay isn't the sort of person that jocks befriend. Hmmm… maybe Josh isn't a true jock like he keeps insisting. Oh well, people like Josh aren't supposed to go out with people like me but… well, that's another matter.

Sometimes I wonder if Charles could possibly be jealous of Jay hanging out with Josh so much. It would be interesting. He always affects such a disinterest in the emotions of lesser mortals that it makes one feel like worm-shit. It would be nice to see Charles, in all his almightiness, descend to the levels he so despises. Maybe I exaggerate. It's just the fact that I don't know what happened between him and Jay and he doesn't care to enlighten me.

It would definitely be great to see Charles degrade himself with jealousy.

Suddenly, I have a nagging suspicion that I am being stared at, and I look up from my textbook to find Charles looking at me. He turns away. The dude can be scary.

The hell has been raining down the past few days and there are fewer places for people to hang out during lunch break and such. Consequently, Jay is usually stuck somewhere around Charles and me more often than he seems to like. Other than the occasional bad joke, Charles lets on no sign that he even knows the guy exists. It was one of the occasions of this sort yesterday afternoon.

Josh sat talking to Jay at the table where we usually lunched. Charles' stomach had growled thrice since we left the classroom, so I knew that he won't wander off with another 'I'm not hungry'. Moreover, he believed he had something to prove ever since I had casually commented that he and Jay seemed to avoid each other lately.

Jay's manner changed visibly as he noticed Charles but it was obvious that he was reluctant to leave Josh. I wondered a bit about that. I could understand that Josh was generally a benevolent soul who went about showering the abundance of kindness in his heart whenever and wherever he could. However, I didn't understand why Jay accepted it so easily and did not resent it even a bit. I know I won't want anyone to pity me because of my tumultuous love life – especially because of my tumultuous love life. I guess easily accepting compassion is one the secret rules of scene kids or something.

Well, the appearance of Sarah and Odette seemed to help Jay decide his next step because he muttered something about loving to watch rain and ran off. The girls were visibly disappointed. They couldn't hint at anything with only Charles there. I preferred not to take sides – not that I'd know whose side to take because no one told _me_ anything. Josh grew colder, his manner reeking of 'you shouldn't make fun of Jay'. And Charles – well, Charles won't be made fun of even if it was the core tenet of nihilism.

The bell signalled the end of classes for the week and I remembered with a start that I had a date with Josh later today. The 'today' part of it was what shocked me because it had been 'at the end of week' up until yesterday.

I stopped for a moment. _Shocking_? It's true that it had only been a week since we began dating but it wasn't supposed to be so 'shocking' even now, was it?

Josh looked positively energised as he did after every math class. I don't understand his fascination with numbers. He can get as bad as Charles after a bout of World War II – even worse, at times.

Charles probably disliked that, too, or maybe he remembered the date thing (wait a minute, when had he pried that out of me?) because he merely waved at me and went off.

Bastard. He was probably hungering for a chance to run into Jay all alone. Since Josh was heading towards me, there's no way that he would be with Jay, right?

* * *

Now that I think more deeply about it, I don't believe that the word 'date' had been mentioned at all. In fact, it wasn't until I expressed a desire to play the latest instalment of Prince of Persia, which Josh had recently bought, that he even thought of inviting me over 'this Friday'. Or was it me who had asked him if I could come and he had concurred? Memory is a terrible thing.

Right now, I'm in the living room of his (frigging huge) house, trying to put an end to his younger sisters' incessant queries. I'm probably the first non-jock to cross the threshold, I guess, seeing as they are so interested in me. I've never thought about whether I prefer Hilary Duff over Vanessa Hudgens or the other way round. But I have a premonition about how things will be if I say that I'd rather damn both of them to hell, so I try to think of an answer diplomatic enough to suit both the girls.

Thankfully, I am spared the ordeal as Josh comes back with the drinks. However, chasing them out soon proves a demanding task even to him.

"I want to play, too," insists Kelly, conveniently forgetting the fact that she had earlier berated her brother's fascination with video games.

"_I_ want to talk to Metis." Lynn is the direct one. "Why can't _I_ talk to Metis? Why do you want to keep him all to yourself?" I'll bet any amount of money that she is better at math than Josh.

"Don't you have homework or something?" Josh tries again. Needless to say, he is no good when it comes to his siblings – probably dotes on them. Hmmm… I've got to bully him about this later.

The doorbell breaks the conversation.

"It must be Jay," comments Kelly as Josh goes out of the room. "I forgot to tell bro that he said he was coming over. He should get a new cell phone soon."

Lynn looks at me. I can't read her expression and it makes me uncomfortable. I look away. I don't like this kid too much. Anyway, I guess she has her good points because she drags Kelly away with her.

When Jay walks in, I have already made my decision.

"Hey, Metis." Jay is one of the most docile and harmless kid I knew. But somehow, I understand why looking at someone like him makes Charles want to bully him.

"Hi. Josh, Charles just called – I need to leave right now. I'll drop by later, okay?"

I am not the best person I know, I admit. But even though I'm going to brood over this tonight, it gives me a lot of satisfaction to leave without playing the game. Charles would probably say I acted like a fitful idiot, but I decide that there's no need to say anything to him at all.

* * *

**To be continued in 'Moving Back Is Not An Option – II'**

* * *


End file.
